


Max Agust

by springday43393



Category: Big Bang (Band), Black Pink, EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Big bang songs mentioned, Blackmail, College, EXO songs mentioned, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Music, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Singing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springday43393/pseuds/springday43393
Summary: When Max bumps into the captivating boy with pastel purple hair on the first day of college, his life takes a dramatic turn, changing him and the way he see's himself forever.Follow the story of Max Agust and Leon Thaire as a relationship builds between them. Attending college together and spending an eye opening camp sharing the same tent, they end up finding out as much about themselves as the do about the other. They both have problems, but they may just be each others solutions.A captivating story from Max's perspective.





	1. The colour purple

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a sequel done in Leon's perspective by another writer. I will inform you when It comes out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

I lie in bed. I am restless. All I want to do is move, work, exercise. This is what I do when I'm nervous or when I am uncertain. I worry. I sigh releasing a long held breath, my perfect bowl of black hair falls into my velvet brown, yet harsh eyes as I push myself into sitting position. I don’t see how other people do this, I mean going to college and all. People say girls have it harder; I reckon us as guys do. By others, I am told, I am cold. I am told I act too old for my age and I am too harsh. But in my world I am just blocking out what could be potential worries or future problems. I have never been good with people. I don’t think I ever will be .I push my hair from my face and run my fine boned fingers over my chocolate eyes which have dark creases at the edges, making me look like I am wearing permanent eyeliner. My Korean ancestors gave me skin different to everyone's in America. I stand up and pace a few steps. I wrap my long slender fingers over two 10 kilo weights and do some lifting. The metal to metal clanking together above my head calms me. My 6 foot athletic body arching, powering the weights up, down, up and down. After an hour without breaking a sweat I place my weights carefully on the ground and pull out a organic seaweed salad. The slimy thin strands slide down my throat like slugs. I have never been one to enjoy food .I can't eat sugar, fat, salt, meat, garlic, seafood or carbs. Practically nothing agrees with my fussy stomach. I lie down again.This time my head spins with wonder, and I can hear my heartbeat in my ears.

  
When I say I have never been interested in people I am not lying. I have never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. I have never liked or understood people, especially not girls. Whenever I try to get close to someone in any way I always end up getting pushed away or rejected. I am fine by myself. I have had the odd girl follow me around. Maybe it's because I’m rich, maybe because of my looks, but I have never found or shown an interest in them so they leave after a while. Most people would call me anti-social. I would call myself removed from others. There aren't many people with my ways or smart strategies of thinking. I am frustrated by these thoughts now. I do the one thing that always seems to calm me down, the thing I got a scholarship at this new college for. I sing. I separate my lips and my melodic voice fills my neat and tidy room. I press my voice out but it doesn't take any effort. I was told by my mother I was born, blessed with the voice of an angel. After a while I let my head hit the hollow of my plush un-creased pillow and I am out.

  
I wake up to a wailing alarm. Checking the time I pull on a crisp pressed white shirt, tight light blue jeans and a black Jacket. I don't bother with a tie like I used to. I ruffle and jell my shiny hair and pull on polished leather boots. I grab the keys to my shiny new Ferrari and chuck a homemade salad in my black leather shoulder bag. I stride to the car, my chin held high, practising my entrance to my new college.

  
As I drive my fingers fidget on the steering wheel. I run them over the stretched leather surface of the horn but only lightly so no sound erupts. In traffic and at the lights I cross and uncross my eyes, humming songs as I do so. I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I stop tapping my fingers and I uncross my eyes put on a steel face and drive.  
As I round the corner to my new college I sit straight in my Ferrari with the roof off and the wind lightly tousling my smooth hair. As I drive in people turn and look at me in my posh car and sleek get up and then quickly avert their prying eyes. I don’t overly enjoy this attention but I roll with it. I slide out of my car my feet hit the ground evenly as I rise straight I flick the hair out of my face and with quick agile arms pull my bag over my broad shoulder. As I turn to walk to the college a short clumsy guy bumps into me. As he regains his balance I look him up and down. His long thin pastel purple hair is pulled into a neat ponytail. He has a baggy pink jersey on and cute pants on his short legs. He looks up at me with almond eyes similar to mine, but his are beautiful full of kindness. He's cute. “Watch it” I bark taking up the cool guy image once again. I stride past him and I hear him call out sorry but I keep walking pretending I didn't hear him. I smile to myself. Wait I actually smiled? I erase it from my face shaking my head. What is wrong with me.

The thought instantly disappears from my brain as I glance at my watch. I cursed, school starts in two minutes and I don’t know where my class is! I look at my timetable as I enter the halls.Luckily I see my class, 4A, ahead of me. My stride quickens and I enter the classroom just as the bell rings.The teacher has already started the class about business and is lecturing the class about his expectations. He turns and glares at me.”One of my expectations is that you’re not late to my class,”he practically yells. I glare back and find a individual seat at the back of the classroom. This isn’t the best start to the year. I space out as he bleats on about what we are going to be doing this year. All I can think about is that clumsy boy with pastel hair.

  
As we leave the class I catch the teacher's eye.”Don’t be late again,” he repeats. I am sick of this broken record of a teacher already.  
I stroll down the hallway. I Have half an hour to burn before my next class. I find a quiet spot, a desolated bench and sit. I pull out my salad and chopsticks and take a moment to properly look around. The hall’s walls are bare except for the odd poster advertising jobs and there are benches similar to the one I am sitting on lining the walls. That's when I see him walk by. His pastel hair breezes behind him and he has a lost but confident look plastered on his face. I stare after him until he turns the corner. I sigh for no apparent reason. I put my salad down and hug my knees to my toned chest. Some girl walks by and I instantly drop my legs and swipe my salad, shoving lettuce between my fine lips.She gives me a weird look and keeps walking. I sigh for like the 100th time that day and pack away my salad, zipping my shoulder bag. Maybe I should be early to my next lesson.

  
As I move further toward the centre on the college campus the crowd thickens.I shove through groups of giggling girls and joking boys.I head toward my block heading for class 9F.My music class. My hopefully, to be favourite class. He is sitting by himself across the room when I see him. He is eating a chocolate bar and scribbling something in a battered book.I take a seat on the opposite side of the classroom. Students slowly file into the room but pastel hair doesn't look at me or anyone for that matter. When the teacher enters he introduces himself as Mr Parks. I stare through stray strands of hair covering my wide cold brown eyes, not bothering to swipe them from my face. He is the kind of person who, without really asking, demands your attention. I look him up and down between strands of hair. He is more of a giant than me and strongly built, his weight bordering on fat. He starts the lesson talking about a music camp that we will be attending in four days. He lists what we will need, what we will be learning and finally comes to who we will be tenting with.The class glances around nervously.”First we have Alisha Jeaps and Emily Lockie”.Two average looking girls grin at each other from opposite sides of the room obviously relieved. I don’t care to hear anyone's roommates or should I say tent mates so I zone out waiting for my name to be called.

  
”Next we have Max Agust and Leon Thaire”, he booms. Please raise your hands. I gulp raising my fine, bony hand.I turn to stare at the hand imitating mine across the room. It’s pastel hair, or should I say, Leon. He gives me a weird look then turns back to the book he has been focusing so intently on. I stare at his rounded cheeks and content eyes. My eyes move to his full lips. I quickly avert them and listen to our teacher continue his speech about our camp. All through the lesson I glance at him. I cant help it, I cant stop it. He seemed transfixed in that book. I wonder what is written in it.


	2. When opposites attract

Back at home that night after five more classes I lie there thinking of him, his uniqueness, his differences, his confidence, his style, his lips. ”Why am I doing this?” I frustratedly question myself, and fall into a deep dream filled sleep.

  
The week flies by. Nothing eventful happens. I only see him in music. He doesn't even glance in my direction. I don’t blame him. If I were him or anyone else I wouldn't give me the time.

  
When Saturday comes I have everything packed and ready for the three days. Three days I will be spending with him. I sigh. This week I have done the most sighing I have ever done in my life. I climb out of my Ferrari whining to myself about what an ungodly hour it was to be up on a weekend morning. I climb the metal steps of the bus which is waiting. I am early, so I climb on board with many choices for where I want to perch for the long ride. I choose a seat near the rear of the bus sliding onto the battered material of the much used seat. I press myself tightly against the wall of the bus, averting my eyes to the window and ignoring the rude stares shot at me as people board.

That's when Leon literally bounds on. His pastel hair is windswept and he looks flustered. He takes a seat at the front and Is joined by a plain looking boy. I can't help feeling jealous. My stomach twists for no apparent reason. My line of vision is suddenly blocked by a close looming figure.”Can I sit here?”, a sweet but confident voice questions. I don’t look at her let alone answer her so she diligently plops herself close, to close, down beside me. I press myself even closer to the window. She doesn't seem to notice and leans in further introducing herself in a breathy voice as Jisoo. Other girls not far behind us giggle. Minutes later just as I’m about to rip her and the other girls heads off I am saved.

Mr Parks boards the bus with a mini megaphone so he can be heard over the ruckus. ”EVERYBODY QUIET DOWN!” he booms through the funnel shaped speaker. Everybody falls silent. Luckily Jisoo shuffles over so I finally have room to breathe. “Now everybody, as you know, we will be travelling to the camp and quickly assembling our tents then we can get onto level 39 theory,” he bellows drowning out a chorus whispering voices without the megaphone. “So everyone find your partners when you depart off the bus and quickly look for even ground to pitch your tents on.” I tense as I glance across the bus. My eyes land on Leon.This was going to be interesting.

After a painful trip with Jisoo breathing unanswered questions in my constantly twitching ear, I could finally gulp fresh air. The scenery is nice. There is a field and cabin-like buildings off to the left hand side which, I assume, are the classrooms. I can see in my peripheral vision Leon standing awkwardly off to the side. Probably waiting for me. I casually stroll over.

  
”Wanna get started?” I grunt. His eyes un-glazed and he looks panicked.  
”Ummm sorry, what?” I sigh, what a flake.  
”Do you want to set up our tent?” I question again more directly this time. ”Um yeah sure,” he says regaining his composure.I stroll over to the pile of tent bags, Leon hesitantly follows me. I grab a heavy tent and swing it over my broad shoulder.  
”Do you need help with that?” He asks. I see him scanning my biceps. I flex them slightly.  
”Nuh. I'm all good”, I say. I can't believe this kind of language is leaving my mouth. I quicken my pace and go to the far corner of the field. Leon jogs to keep up with my brisk pace.

  
“Since when did I speak like a cocky jock?” the question runs through my head.  
When we stop I lay the tent down. We are about 30 meters from the nearest tent. I bend over and unzip the bag containing the poles. I feel his eyes on my back. My shoulder blades eject from my skin as I reach into the bag pulling out metal poles, strong ropes, pegs and a wind beaten tarpaulin. He looks hesitant but then offers to help. I point him toward the poles.

  
”Thread them through the folds in the tarpaulin.” I instruct. My perfectionist side takes over.  
I end up redoing the poles because he has put them in wonky, but we soon have the tent standing. All we have left to do is hammer in the woven ropes.  
”Do you know how to hold and use a hammer?” I ask. A look of annoyance and determination cross his neat face. His lips set in a straight line.  
”Of course I do! Do I look ten years old to you?” he questions dramatically.

  
”Um no, I never said that.” I say skillfully swiping a hammer between my fingers. I straighten and hand it to him. He looks at me with with a confused expression.  
”Hammer the ropes to the ground”. He looked like he was about to object but I added, “I will help, I have another hammer.” We set to work I did the left side and the front of the tent and he did the right side and the back. As I was hammering my last nail he approached me.

  
”Done,” he reports with a confident voice. I take one last whack at my pin. It wedges perfectly straight in the dry soil. I walk round to his side to inspect his job. I almost peed myself laughing but managed to keep my composure. Each of his pins are jutting out on different angles, his ropes were twisted in the pins and they each only go half way into the earth.

  
”Umm go and get our bags.” I said awkwardly,”Mines the black leather one.” Surely he cant mess this up.He shuffles off awkwardly as I set to work pulling out and re-nailing in the awkwardly positioned pins.

  
He managed the chore and after setting up our stretcher beds we headed off for our theory test.  
We were tested for two hours and after went for a 7:30 dinner. They had meat, vegetables soaked in meat juice and lettuce.I dished myself a bowl of lettuce leaves and got weird looks from people tucking into pork, lamb and potatoes. I sit alone under a large willow tree. Leon is chatting enthusiastically with the guy he had met on the bus earlier. He probably likes him a ton more than he likes me. I suddenly feel very bossy.

  
While other people sit with their desserts of ice cream and sugar, syrups and sauces I eat an apple, once again receiving weird looks. I suppose I am weird. Oh well. I stand and walk to Leon who is wiping chocolate sauce from his beautiful lips with a napkin. At least he's tidy. I decide to offer to grab his toiletry bag for him. As I do he just stares at me in shock.

  
”Um I’ll come with you,” he says obviously weirded out by me offering a favour. I think I have surprised him today. As we walk we stay silent. I slow my pace so he can keep up with me, unzipping the tent and standing aside so he can enter before me. We both grab toilet bags.Mine is of course black leather and his has fuzzy pink bunnies on it. I hold In a snicker. He is too cute.

  
When we reach the bathroom I use my electric toothbrush to trace the lines of my perfect white teeth. Leon uses a toothbrush whose bristles stick out at all angles from hard scrubbing. I glance along the line of boys in their tank top p-j’s and tight skins. I go into a cubicle and change into a baggy black shirt and short-shorts. When I get out Leon is still fully clothed Scrubbing his teeth.

  
”I am going back to the tent now” I comment, Ignoring stares from other boys at my clothing choice. I leave not waiting for an answer.  
I climb into my sleeping bag and stare at the side of the tent. I have the light on waiting for Leon. It’s 9:00 pm and nearly dark. The trees cast long looming shadows over the canvas tent. That's when I hear light trodding and leaves cracking. I see his shadow appear on the side of our tent. All of a sudden I gasp watching something out of a comic unfold in front of me. His long shadow legs appear to get caught in the malicious ropes. He yelps and flies forward hands outstretched. I hear a crash followed by a louder yelp and leap from my bed.

I break into a run tearing the zip up it's runner.I fly through the gap and kneel down at his side. He is lying flat on his beautiful face gasping. I roll him over and work on undoing the knot around his smooth delicate ankle. I massage around his rope burns.”Thanks”, he mutters. His face wears a confused and pained expression.”I”, he stammers. Before he can talk I lean forward and gently press my lips to his. It sends warm, electric tingles through me. His eyes are wide in shock as I pull away. I scoop him into my arms. His eyes remain wide and he feels both tense and relaxed in my arms. I place him in his sleeping bag and gently wipe dirt from his face.”I am going to get you an ice pack.” I explain not taking my eyes off him.”Don’t move.” I rush from the tent at a pace between a jog and a sprint. I race to the first aid tent and return to ours at the same pace. When I return he is lying in the same position a dazed look covers his face. He snaps out of it and sits up not looking me in the eye. He looks nervous as I enter. I gently push him back down by his shoulder.”Rest”, I demand softly. I reach into his full sleeping bag retrieving a swollen ankle from the bottom. I press the ice to it's redness. He winces but doesn’t complain.

  
Minutes later he is asleep. I stay up late holding the ice on his ankle and before I know it Leon is shaking me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed my writing please comment and leave kudos xx.


	3. It was all an accident

”Wake up we have a instrumental practice in 3 hours!”I open my eyes reluctantly to find myself curled up on the end of Leon’s bed still clutching the now melted ice to his now black and purple but less swollen ankle. I can feel my face turning red and I realise my shirt is pulled up revealing my abs. I quickly yank it down removing the ice pack from Leon's ankle I make him stay in bed afraid he might not be able to bare weight. My hands fumble as I clean everything up. Whenever I catch his eye he quickly looks away. I can't believe I kissed him. Now looking at him I want to repeat the action but I forcibly stop myself. I help him sit up and after he convinces me he’s alright I leave him to change, doing so myself after a warm shower in a bathroom cubicle.

I sigh, but this time of happiness. I pull on sweatpants and a black and gray checked shirt. It’s camp, who cares what I wear? As I exit the changing rooms he is sitting eating breakfast. He is wearing a baggy jersey and tight pants again but they are different colours. He is slowly eating cereal and as I approach he extends a hand clutching a shiny red apple.He thrusts it toward me.I take it and nod a thank you to him. We still haven't discussed last night and I don’t plan on doing it now in front of all these people. I feel I need to say sorry, but the thing is, I'm not. I don’t feel I ever will be. I take a large bite of my apple letting the sweet juices roll off my thin lips. I am enjoying this too much I tell myself and I stand thrusting my apple In the bin. I’m not hungry anyway.

I walk briskly to my next class instrumental and vocal practice, knowing I will meet him there. I am one of the first because I am half an hour early. I warm up my voice. One, one two one, one two three two one, and so on. As I do this I do lunges and squats, It apparently tightens your stomach muscles making your singing louder and more smooth. Standing there doing those exercises I feel out of place. As they enter people look at me like I’m insane. I ignore them as usual. Who cares what they think? As I finish up a high note you wouldn't expect to come out of me, Leon walks in with our teacher at his heels.

The teacher starts by introducing himself as Mr Rhye . He says he is going to assign us pairs to work in. He pairs vocalists with musicians. He asks musicians to raise their hands as he moves around the class. He pairs non raised hands with raise one's. Leon is paired with the plain guy he sat with on the trip here and I am paired with a chubby little girl whose nose is pressed up like a pig's. Her Cheeks blush pink adding to the pig effect as she trots over and introduces herself as Mauve. I discover she plays the clarinet, she finds out nothing about me. I virtually ignore her. The teacher says for us to find a piece we both know and to have it ready to perform In an hour. She looks up at me.”Do you know Exo’s Open Arms” she asks blushing profusely. What a fan girl. I nod.She grabs her bag with a piggish squeal and starts to play. I sing with it my voice rising, falling and changing for each of the members. My melodic voice enchants the room as people turn and stare at us. When the piece is over she stands there her mouth agape.

  
”How do you sing like that?” she drawls forgetting about her blushing embarrassment. People soon turn back to rehearsing their pieces.  
”I’m not good at that piece”, I say casually,”lets play something more um ...powerful.” She stares at me her face crinkled. She curses.  
”YOU’RE GREAT AT THAT PIECE! JUST STOP RUBBING IT IN!”I stare at her shocked. Many other people are too. I just walk over to the refreshments table and grab a water. As I walk back over she winces.

”I..I’m soorrrrry”, She apologises stammering her speech. I shrug.  
”Play this”, I demand and pull out a sheet with the notes to Haru Haru. She plays and I sing and once again we captivate people, drawing their attention to us. Some people give me weird looks because it's in Korean but I don’t care. I see Leon and his partner chatting In the corner. My stomach stirs and my voice cracks on, “say goodbye”. Leon glances over and I pretend I’m not looking at him. I hum to myself wondering why I let that happen. Mauve comments on my voice again, saying It was definitely a better piece. I nod slowly half listening to her rambling.

  
After the practice we pile around the teacher on our chairs. People perform their pieces one by one. Some are considerably better than others but each piece is different. As the teacher comes to us I stand gulping when I realise Leon is staring at me. I stand straight and cue Mauve to start playing. I hit all the notes perfectly, although I end up sneezing after the last note ruining the piece. I feel pink seeping up my neck and into my cheeks in embarrassment. I take my seat, tense and beet red. After a few more people it's Leon's turn. I press my back into the support of the seat and cross my arms and legs. He looks a bit tense as he sits at a grand piano.”This is a song I composed.” He announces. He starts to play a quick, bouncy, joyful song. The guy he is with, plays his guitar and sings. Leon sings along with him. I keep emotionless and stare out a large window next to the door.

Many more people perform pieces before we all push out the door to get to lunch. I jog quickly out the door with other runners at my heels. I grab some carrots of the buffet table and head back to our tent to eat in peace. I have the rest of the day off. I spend it in the tent sleeping. I wake to a clang. My eyes shoot open and I jump to my feet by instinct arms raised to fight. Leon stands there holding a cup.His spoon lies on the ground obviously the creator of the noise. He is frozen In place his eyes wide. He’s so clumsy, I think to myself. A smile sneaks onto my face stealing my lips.”Ummm sorry.” He stammers.”Don’t worry bout it,” I say lying down and sealing my eyes again. I think I have thoroughly surprised him with my mood swings. I can't say I have not surprised myself.”You sleep like a partying teenager,” he comments. “Mmmmm,” I respond through a round lipped yawn.”It's tea time you know,” he comments.”I’m not hungry”.”Do you eat anything?” He questions. I ignore him rolling over and let the darkness envelop me once again.

  
The next day I wake to yet another shaking. Leon is fully dressed in a baggy, silky looking hoodie in tight smooth jeans. He has a good figure for someone so un-exercised. He has a worried look on his face.”God you can sleep”, he comments."Our next class starts In an hour!" I am out of bed before he can finish his sentence. I sprint to the bathroom running my toothbrush roughly over my teeth. I pull on a hoodie which is not my style and dark ink coloured jeans. I run to my class with 5 minutes to spare. I lightly pant as I pull up a chair behind the rest of the early class. I sit preparing my book for the lesson. I can't wait till this class will end and It hasn't even started.

  
It passes quickly. We do some music reading and composing. When I glance over Leon he looks right in his element scribbling away in his mysterious notebook.  
After the class I get a handful of grapes and head for my tent. Like yesterday I plan on spending my whole afternoon sleeping but soon change my mind. I pull on skins and a singlet top and run far from the campsite getting some much needed exercise and thinking time. I sprint, quickly pumping my arms. I keep this pace for miles, puffing from the effort after days of laziness. I just think about that kiss. Did I do the right thing. I could have prevented this and all this awkwardness, not that it wasn't an awkward atmosphere before but this wouldn’t have been so confusing. Why did I finally have to take an interest in someone? Why did it have to be a guy?

  
I return to the tent after dark. Leon shoots me a questioning glance but doesn't pry. He hands me a large plate with lettuce, roast potatoes and garlic on it. I smell meat on the potatoes. I remove them and the garlic because garlic makes me sick, like many foods do. I also pick the top layer of lettuce leaves because they are also shiny with fat. A bit of a hurt expression crosses his face.”Thanks." I murmur feeling slightly guilty. I eat the stringy leaves leaving the stalks and like a little kid I arrange them in a row on the rim of my plate. His mouth creases into a half smile and he is obviously amused at my childishness. It might also be the outfit that amuses him. I don’t usually like being seen in my fitness clothes, they make my appearance look sloppy. I don’t bother to change and brush my teeth, I just climb straight into my sleeping bag. My teeth won't rot from one night of un-attendance. I pull my noisily crinkling sleeping bag up to my chin turning away from Leon and fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

  
This is the day we leave. It couldn’t have come sooner yet I wish we weren't leaving yet.  
After dressing and cleaning we pack up our bags and stretchers storing them in the bus. I tell Leon to go and eat breakfast not feeling I need to do so myself. I pack up the tent. This only takes me half an hour for I am rather efficient with these outdoorsy things. As I finish zipping up the canvas bag he appears jogging over a bit out of breath.”Thanks so much for doing that”, he says happily. I nod. This time when I hoist the un-assembled tent on my back he doesn't offer to help knowing my unspoken answer. I cart it toward the bus slowly so he doesn't have to jog. As we near the bus I feel dizzy and my even stride wavers. I keep walking but find myself buckling against a new weight. My head hurts. I collapse.The last thing I see and remember is Leon’s body hunched down beside mine removing the tent from my back.

  
I wake to a throbbing pain, the sound of beeping and tubes sticking all through me. I am soon to discover I have been out of it for 3 days and had collapsed due to lack of food and nutrition. I am not surprised which I can see worries the doctors. I find a pile of work on the table beside my cold hospital bed, a present from my teachers. Beside this unwanted gift are yet more unwanted gifts. Unread cards which will most likely stay that way and bouquets of bright coloured flowers varying in shape and size which aren't to my taste. As a doctor enters I glue my eyelids together hoping she won't put more drugs and mushy baby foods through these stupid tubes which limit my ability to move. When she starts doing so I sit up which takes a lot more effort than I expected. I grunt as I feel cold liquids drain into me.She hands me a glass of water which I accept because of my dry mouth. It's probably full of sleeping drugs or something because it tastes funny and I start feeling dizzy all over again. I feel it run down my throat and the path it descends starts to tickle. I sit fidgeting and my head falls back on the pillow as I unwillingly resume my sleep.

  
I float in and out of conscience over the next week. Sometimes when I wake I vomit others I have a headache or can even feel my heart pulsing throughout my body. It is a weird sensation. I am to be released in a day. I don’t touch my water today knowing what would be coming, instead I reach for a neon purple card with a pink bunny on it holding a sign reading, get well soon. I already know who this is from. I open It. The interior of the card reads the same words that are printed on the front with Leon's name spelt out all linked below it. I put it gently back on the table, maybe a little disappointed. I pick up the glass of drugged water and drain it no longer caring.

  
I wake up warm the next day. I am not cold like I have been when waking up over the last week. There is no beeping or chords. I look around me. I find myself in my room. A lady sits at the end of my bed nursing a cup of tea. Her long silver white hair is lying limply on her slouched shoulders. She wears a pink cashmere cardigan and some sloppy looking black pants. She looks late 60,s her forehead is creased and her eyes tell me she is somewhere else. I go to lift the sheets to inspect for holes created by the tubes but instead discover the covers are around my waist exposing my body to this stranger of a lady. I yank them up covering the plasters and embarrassment.The lady quickly comes to, her body remembering where it is relaxes.”Hello”, she says warmly, “I am your personal nurse and assistant, Rosie”.”I will be helping you get your diet back on track,” she announces.”Leave.” I command in a sharp voice. She does so rising slowly and taking her time walking to the door.”I will be in the lounge,” she announces.”Give me a yell If you need any assistance with anything.”She winks and I look down to see that as I have sat up the blanket has fallen down again revealing my battered body. I cringe.

  
As I stand to pull on a shirt my limbs yell in disagreement. I decide to sit pulling my shirt over my aching body.  
As I enter my lounge hobbling she Is sitting reading a book. She looks up at me from my leather arm chair.”You have college tomorrow”she says in a matter or fact tone. I sigh releasing a long breath. This makes my chest hurt. I can't win I think to myself going to rub my chest which was a bad decision. I flinch.”Come and sit, I will make you your dinner.”Who does she think she is offering me a seat In own my chair in my own house like she owns the place. My stomach boils in anger and I call her a list of rude words under my breath as she leaves to prepare my surprise meal.I am not one to be excited by surprises.

  
I go to bed that night thinking about what a disaster that meal had been. She had stuffed pork mince, nachos and a ice cream under my nose. What did she want to do with me? Fatten me up so she could sell me off with the spring pigs? I stuck my nose in the air refusing to touch it. She was soon force feeding me my hideous surprise with a lot of effort and force. I shudder at the memory. I feel burning sick in my throat. I go to roll over and end up gasping in pain.”Friken doctors and their tubes”, I curse under my breath as I lose conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please leave comments+kudos xx.


	4. Threats

“WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!” My strongly dislikable nurse erupts playing the role of my now bleeping alarm. I stand and the feeling that could only be described as daggers shoots through my chest. I pull on a baggy long sleeved baby blue shirt and Sole black jeans. I leave the coat knowing the tightness of the clingy material would just cause more pain. I hobble out of my room grabbing a bag of lettuce from the fridge.”Uh uh.” Rosie quips appearing behind me. She removes the lettuce from my bag and replaces it with a whole lot of junk.”I thought you were a nurse.” I comment staring at the truly un-edible assortment of food.”I am,” she replies leaving me. I quickly swap the disgusting assortment of food for the bag of lettuce running out the door to my Ferrari with my body complaining every step.

  
I got away unnoticed and soon find myself driving up to the college's parking lot. I didn’t do my homework which means i’m technically behind. This thought doesn't bother me, but I still feel drowsy at the thought of having to move. As I climb from my black car people stop and stare. News obviously travels fast if you consider a week as a short amount of time. I move past staring people trying not to wince in pain. I go straight to the bathroom so I can try regain my cool. That's when I see him. He is standing over a sink, delicately scrubbing at a pen mark off one of his small hands.

He looks up when I enter. A look of shock, happiness, concern and confusion floods his face all at once. He is wearing a pink baggy shirt but what surprises me are his black leather pants. The jumbled look his face wore before turns shy and embarrassed. He pulls a paper towel from the dispenser drying his hands. The pen mark isn't gone but seems to be forgotten. He thrusts the balled up paper towel in the bin with a quick flick of his wrist and steps forward.”Sorry for collapsing and all.” I babble.This is all I can do to stop myself from re-collapsing as his face is so close I can smell spiced apple on his warm breath. “I was so worried,” he murmurs not finishing his sentence for he is now standing on his tiptoes leaning into my lips. I hold him so he doesn't topple over backward. Luckily we are the only ones in here. We stand, me holding his warm being against my body. This is real. We mould our lips, devouring each other in a long sensual kiss. It goes on for longer than I expected and I am now sure my breath will match his, warm, smelling sweetly of apple and spice. I pull away stepping back. His face looks completely relaxed. "We will be late for class." I say in a raspy, breathy voice, glancing at my watch, and I am.

  
I get scolded again. Am I going to start all weeks like this? Late. Distracted. I sigh and get snapped at again for lack of manners and concentration. During the lesson I sit, not concentrating as notes get balled up and thrown at me. I don’t open any of them. In the break between classes I sit there thinking. My thoughts are disturbed occasionally as people walk past asking about what happened with the whole collapsing thing. I either tell them to go stick their nose in someone else's business or just don’t reply. I feel exhaustion washing over me and I am latter woken by the bell. I slept through a whole day of school and yet I don’t feel bothered by this. I ask myself if i'm crazy but i quickly dismiss the thought.

When I get home I get a lecture about not taking my lunch and I end up locking myself in my room. I start quietly singing to myself as I potter around my room brushing away imaginary dust with a black feather duster. Rosie keeps frantically knocking at my door and I ignore her. I’m good at that. That's when my new Iphone 7 Buzzes. But the weird thing is my only contact is the hospital. I sit there staring at It for about a minute like it is poisonous and then finally decide to open it. What I see when the screen flashes on startles me. Anonymous: Hello max. Don’t ask who I am, don’t call the police and do what I say or Leon will get hurt.

My eyes start to water and their now wide lids start twitching. My fingers hover over the now deadly phones typing pad, but before I can begin typing a response a new message pings. The sound makes me cringe. I close my eyes not wanting to read it. In the end I have to force myself to pry my eyes open and face anonymous. Anonymous: Be at the library by 1:30am this morning and by the hollowing metal of darkness you will find what you need to do. I re-read the message not quite able to believe it was happening. I gulp and type my reply. Max-A-: And if I don’t? Before I could remove my finger from the send key a message popped up. Anonymous: Say bye bye to your boyfriend. Anger rises inside me, and it boils in the pit of my empty stomach. “He’s not my boyfriend!” I scream at the wall, which of course doesn't solve anything. I’m being blackmailed, But I know I have to do it. Anonymous knows I will do it. I lie in bed, Rosie has given up her war with the door and I assume she has fallen asleep. But I will not sleep tonight.

  
I sit there in a daze. Just waiting. On the brink of consciousness. The darkness is pierced by the light shining from my sole black timer. 10 minutes until I will need to leave. I unlock my door. It opens in a rush and a gurgling, drooling Rosie plonks onto the ground at my feet. She must have fallen asleep during her one person rebellion. Typical lady. I move around her large, snoring , slobbering, crumpled, corpse and through the living room to the kitchen. I slip two carving knives into my black leather belt preparing for the worst. Anonymous didn’t say anything about a weapon ban. I took self defence and knife skills in second grade against my free will and am now thanking my parents for forcing me to.

After retrieving the sharp knives I shove a flashlight and a mini first aid kit deep into my trouser pocket along with a bottle of mineral water. I am ready. I stand in front of the front door, my hand reached out in front of me, fingers hovering millimetres above the knob. “Tut Tut Tut”, an all too familiar voice quips. I turn my head slowly to see a grumpy Rosie, arms crossed, mouth set in a straight line. Drool from her rest has left a large wet patch on her round chest. With a closer look I see she is not just grumpy, but she wears a wild bush fire expression on her face. Her amber eyes are ablaze with a new type of anger driven confidence she has not yet shown. She narrows those fiery eyes as she speaks. “Where do you think your going.” Her steel gaze makes me stutter as I open my mouth to speak. No one has had this effect on me before.

Feeling like a small child I wrap my arms around myself as if for protection. “I can go where I like. It’s my house and my life and you can't control me. I am legally an adult and controlling me is violating my human rights.” Her lips tighten as I try my best to stare her down. “Just listen here.” Her tone is sharp and demanding. I wince inwardly. “I have been given the right by the hospital and the government to keep you under my rules until you have eaten meals prepared by me,” she says in a matter of fact tone. She pulls up a documented contract on her phone showing it to me as proof. “Now come and have a meal with me and then I'll let you go and do what you were going to do,” she says, her voice softening. I cringe again, but this time because I have 5 minutes to leave.

I enter the kitchen at a brisk pace. A cold curry dish sits on the bench. Rosie bounces in behind me, obviously overjoyed that I am listening to her. “Ok darling i'll heat it up for you”, she says reaching for the bowl. I quickly grab it before she can. “I prefer things cold,” I lie. I can't wait for the microwave to go through. I don’t have much time left. I start shovelling down the curry choking and gagging on the sloppy mixture. Rosie stares at me, a look of shock crosses her face. I think she is surprised I am eating, and quickly as well. “Hungry?” She questions and I nod in reply choking on the disgusting clumps of meat. I feel sick but I know she won't let me go if I don’t finish it. I am pleasantly surprised when I see the bottom of the silver bowl appear. I scrape the remainder of the curry quickly from the metal dish, shoving the last of the horrid stuff into my full mouth. I shove the bowl at a gawping Rosie. “Done”, I splutter spraying her with curry.

She has no time to yell at me for soiling her shirt because I am already out of the door running to my car through the breeze of the cool heartless night. I jam my keys into the irrigation, my car roars as the powerful horse powered engine sputters to life. In a puff of smoke I disappear into the night. The hollowing metal of darkness. Whats that supposed to mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take a break from this work so I can let the writer of Leon's perspective catch up. I will inform you through this fic when it is being released. Thank you for reading xx.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a comment on my work and Kudos xx.


End file.
